Episode 2990 (24th August 2001)
Plot Rodney, Kathy, Marlon and Chloe throw a summer barbecue for the restaurant, making The Woolpack "the Mary Celeste" per Diane. Chloe agrees to give Scott another chance after their recent argument. Carlos tells Terry how fed up he is of being left out of Bernice's life when her baby might be his; when Diane overhears him pestering her daughter, she asks him to stop. Carlos asks Emily when Nicola will be back, but Emily reminds him they parted on bad terms. As the barbecue begins, Bernice is fed up of Ashley's hovering. Diane and Jack make awkward small talk with Alan until a gloating Rodney interrupts. Marlon is soon in for a shock. Has Tricia returned to the village? As it turns out, it's a near-doppleganger, but his sorrow leads Chloe to comfort him. Scott walks in on them and accuses Marlon of trying to take his girlfriend as he never got over Scott being with his ex, Lyn. When an annoyed Marlon reminds him that he slept with Tricia, Chloe is appalled at yet another notch on her boyfriend's belt, and walks out. Meanwhile, in stories away from the barbecue, Cynthia plans an in-home spa treatment on her day off, but Latisha's inability to stop talking about Jason and her squabbling with Danny ruin the experience. Charity is happy to finally have her engine working. Donna wonders why Marc isn't interested in her, but still manages to strike a deal with Bob when he tries to figure out how to tell Viv the truth about her starring role in the Naughty Nylons catalog - his boss found out that she was his wife, so only agreed to let her legs appear in the photos. Sean and Angie return from a happy holiday. Angie contemplates telling him about everything with Cain, but Len urges her to stay silent. A blissfully unaware Sean leads the family in a toast to the future. Cast Regular cast *Chloe Atkinson - Amy Nuttall *Scott Windsor - Ben Freeman *Emily Dingle - Kate McGregor *Viv Hope - Deena Payne *Donna Windsor - Verity Rushworth *Bob Hope - Antony Audenshaw *Marc Reynolds - Anthony Lewis *Len Reynolds - Peter Martin *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Bernice Thomas - Samantha Giles *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *Carlos Diaz - Gary Turner *Danny Daggert - Cleveland Campbell *Cynthia Daggert - Kay Purcell *Latisha Daggert - Danielle Henry *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Kathy Glover - Malandra Burrows *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Ollie Reynolds - Vicky Binns *Diane Blackstock - Elizabeth Estensen *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Louise Appleton - Emily Symons *Sean Reynolds - Stephen McGann *Angie Reynolds - Freya Copeland Guest cast None Locations *Windsors - Forecourt *Church Lane *Emmerdale Village Store & Post Office - Shop floor, exterior and backroom *Main Street *The Woolpack - Beer garden, staff corridor, kitchen and public bar *Tenant House - Living room/kitchen *Jacobs Fold - Living room/kitchen *Field *Chaz Marlon - Dining area and kitchen *Holdgate Farm - Driveway, kitchen and living room Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 8,470,000 viewers (11th place). Category:2001 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes